


Un-broody isn't a thing

by NotLaxusDreyar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, How Do I Tag, Multi, Protective Jason, Protective Percy, annabeth as voice of reason, attempting to be protective leo, dont judge, first fic, percy is an idiot, piper as ultimate shipper, there's no angst i dont like angst, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLaxusDreyar/pseuds/NotLaxusDreyar
Summary: Nico has been... happier lately. It's become Percy's new mission to find out why. He doesn't get very far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first fic for realz so I'd appreciate if you didn't judge too much. Thanks!

"It's just too weird, Annabeth!" 

Annabeth sighed. Loudly.

"Percy, listen. I know you think it's weird, and I know you think it's unnatural, but come on!" They were sitting outside the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy was being insufferable. For the last few days he had been complaining about someone- Nico di Angelo. Percy started to say something again but Annabeth shushed him. "Percy, LISTEN. It doesn't matter. Just try to be happy for him instead of trying to find out the source of the 'happiness'." 

For the last few days, Nico had been happy. Unnaturally happy, according to Percy. He was smiling, laughing, and he even made a joke the previous day. Plus, he had been spending a lot of time in the infirmary, with none other than Will Solace. Percy thought it was weird. Annabeth focused on keeping Percy out of Nico's face. Jason and Piper were watching with slightly amused expressions on their faces. Man of the hour, Nico di Angelo, was nowhere to be found. "Maybe he finally got a boyfriend!" Piper squealed. Now was Jason's turn to shush her.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Nico was complaining to Will. "It's just so annoying, Will! He keeps asking why I'm so 'un-broody'. I don't brood! And I don't think that 'un-broody' is a word!" Will smiled. "Neeks," Nico scowled "He's just curious. He wants to know about your sudden change in attitude. He cares about you. Not in the way that I do, but it still counts!" Nico gave his boyfriend a look. "I don't care if he's curious, it's none of his business." Will frowned. "He has a right to be curious. You're his friend." Nico sighed. "I know. I'll talk to him" He made a face. "Even if that is my second least favorite thing to do." 

That evening, at the campfire, Nico sat down next to Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper. "Hey, you guys." They nodded in greeting. "I have to tell you something." Percy jumped up excitedly. "Is this it? Are you spilling why you've been so un-broody? YES! I have been waiting for this day since five days ago! Tell us!" Nico shook his head."First of all, un-broody isn't a thing" "It is too" "And secondly, yes, this is the unraveling of the apparently 'unusual' behavior" Percy squealed. Nico exhaled slowly.

"Everyone say hi to Will. My... boyfriend" Will waved.

Silence.

Percy screamed.

Annabeth smiled warmly and congratulated Nico and Will. Jason hugged Nico, much to the smaller boy's protest, and grinned blindingly. Piper made a sound that sounded a lot like "eeeEEEEEEEEE!" Percy was still screaming. Someone tackled him to the ground. He stopped screaming. The person dusted himself off and said "Hey guys! What's this I hear about a boyfriend?"

Nico covered his face with his hands. Leo grinned evilly. "Oho, so it's Nico with the boyfriend, interesting, very interesting. Tell me, Nico, how long has this been going on?" Will answered "A few weeks." Nico lunged to cover his mouth, whisper-shouting, "Will, be quiet, you're feeding information to the enemy!" Will smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Neeks" Valdez's grin spread even wider. "Neeks?"

Nico attacked him.


	2. Over-Protective siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will have protective siblings. Maybe a little too much.

Will was walking towards the Hades cabin when it happened. He was suddenly being cornered by what was obviously Percy, Leo and Jason wearing the cheapest, weirdest ski masks imaginable. The one on the left (Percy) spoke first. "William Solace, son of Apollo. We are here to discuss a topic that I'm sure has crossed your mind." The one on the right (Leo) held up a custom-made phone with a picture of none other that Nico di Angelo. The one in the middle (Jason) said "We have been informed of a recent development in your relationship with this boy" 

Will suddenly realized what was happening. "This is the 'hurt him and I'll kick your ass' conversation, isn't it? Is that why you're talking all awkward? And I don't think I would call this development recent, we've been dating for about a month and a half." Leo bellowed "SILENCE." Will was silenced. Jason piped up "Actually I don't really know why we're giving you this talk. If you hurt Nico, he's perfectly capable of kicking your ass himself" The other two nodded thoughtfully. 

"Oh wait! We're doing this because it's fun and we got nothing better to do. So, hurt him and you'll be lit on fire and launched into the air, then you'll fall into the ocean where you'll drown. Slowly." "All right Leo, calm down" "But we'll probably do that, yeah." "I refuse to participate in the murder of Will"

"Who's murdering who now?" A new voice added.

Percy whispered, "Oh, no" 

Behind them was the less than amused son of Hades. "Percy, Jason, Leo, you have no business here and if you even attempt to kill my boyfriend then you will absolutely have to go through me first and I don't think you want to do that so here's another option for you: back off." Nico drew his sword. "Who wants to fight?" Percy ran. The other two followed smartly. Nico turned to Will. "So, how have you been?" Will smiled at him. "My knight in tiny armour"

Nico yelled "Percy! Jason! I changed my mind you can have him!"

Will ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or kudos please? :) <\-- closed mouth screaming face. I know it's short and I'm sorry but it's still my first fic. Be kind? Gratitude.


End file.
